


Pretty as a Picture

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Fanvid, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Weekend Challenge at 1_million_words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty as a Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



Download links and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/pretty-as-a-picture.php)at my site.


End file.
